


Odważnie iść

by Katbelle



Category: Hellcats
Genre: Best Friends, College, F/M, Nerdiness, Polski | Polish, Pre-Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marti nie kocha się w Pepperze. Ona nawet go nie lubi. Ma beznadziejny gust i głupie imię, a wspólna praca to za mało, by cokolwiek mogło się wydarzyć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odważnie iść

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst fikatonowy. Promptem był wiersz "Przyjdę jutro, choć nie znam godziny" Leśmiana.

**Odważnie iść**

1\. _(Nie znam twarzy, co będzie mą twarzą)_

— Od teraz wolisz kujonów od seksownych sportowców? Jeśli o mnie chodzi to proszę bardzo, przerzucaj się. Więcej ciach będzie dla mnie.

Zasady pierwsza i druga zostały zapomniane. Marti stara się nie patrzeć na matkę jak na skończoną idiotkę, naprawdę bardzo się stara. Jest utalentowaną osobą, ale niektóre czynności po prostu nigdy jej nie wychodzą. 

— O czym ty mówisz?

Wanda uśmiecha się pod nosem i nie przerywa wycierania szklanek. Marti nie wie, czemu matka to robi. Jako nowa menadżerka nie musi, może po prostu zatrudnić kolejną kelnerkę. Być może jej działanie jest jednak związane z tym, że dolicza sobie dodatkowe pieniądze za — de facto — dwa etaty. Być może Wanda w końcu zauważyła, że ma ponad czterdzieści lat, trochę długów i córkę w college’u, która za naukę płaci pomponiarstwem. Wanda Perkins dorasta — kto by pomyślał.

— Przy stoliku zaraz przy wejściu od kwadransa siedzi ten chłopak z loczkami — zdradza Wanda szeptem, jakby był to wstydliwy sekret. — Ten, z którym masz zajęcia.

Marti odwraca się i zaczyna szukać osoby, którą matka opisuje. Dziwi ją to, co widzi. Przy stoliku przy drzwiach siedzi Morgan Pepper. Przez słomkę pije coś, co z tej odległości wygląda na pomarańczową fantę — Marti woli nie dociekać, czym to jest naprawdę — i wpatruje się dokładnie w nią. Kiedy ich spojrzenia spotykają się, Pepper zaczyna się krztusić. Marti z rozbawieniem obserwuje, jak trochę fanty wypływa mu nosem. Jest to obrzydliwe, jasne, ale i zabawne; lepki napój trudno będzie wywabić ze śnieżnobiałego sweterka.

— To naprawdę tylko kolega z zajęć — wyjaśnia Marti, zwracając się ku matce. — Nie znasz, raczej nie poznasz, nie musisz znać.

— Sądząc po intensywności, z jaką się w ciebie wpatruje, myślę, że jednak powinnam poznać. 

Wanda staje na palcach i zaczyna machać ręką. Marti szybko się odwraca. Morgan Pepper rozgląda się po barze, po czym z niedowierzaniem wskazuje palcem na siebie. Wanda kiwa głową w tym samym momencie, w którym Marti jęczy przeciągle.

— Czemu to robisz?

— No wiesz — mówi Wanda. — Może jak mnie zapoznasz z tym ciachem to wtedy to biedne chłopię zrozumie, że z nas dwóch to ja jestem tą ciekawszą.

Marti przewraca oczyma. Nie chce jej się nawet mówić, że zasadą numer trzy jest „nie umawiaj się z nikim, z kim chodzę na zajęcia”. Wanda do jutra i tak by o tym zapomniała.

2\. _(Nie znam głosu, co będzie mym głosem)_

Julian — mówienie na niego „profesor Parish” przechodzi jej bardzo szybko — nie żartował mówiąc, że będzie od nich wymagał o wiele więcej. 

Marti stara się jak może, ale nie jest w stanie nie zauważyć, że wpadła po uszy. Zarywa noce, bo się uczy. Uczy się, bo ma stypendium (przewiduje, że Wanda dopiero przed osiemdziesiątką zrozumie, że za college trzeba płacić). Ma stypendium, bo jest w zespole, jest w zespole, bo jest dobra i przygotowana. Aby być dobrą i przygotowaną musi się wysypiać, co nie jest możliwe, bo się uczy. Swojego ukochanego przedmiotu u najlepszego nauczyciela, na których to zajęciach jest tylko dzięki stypendium za cheerleading. Widzicie pętlę? No właśnie.

Savannah znajduje ją z głową na klawiaturze laptopa. Budzi ją kilkoma mocnymi szturchnięciami. Marti podrywa głowę i zaczyna się rozglądać półprzytomnie.

— Sss rano?

Savannah kiwa współczująco głową i stawia na stoliku kubek gorącej kawy. Marti nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo jej nie kochała.

— Co to? — pyta Savannah.

Wskazuje na stertę notatek, nad którymi Marti wczoraj zasnęła. 

— Notatki o sprawie, którą będziemy dziś odtwarzać na zajęciach. Jestem w drużynie z Pepperem, mieliśmy…

Marti zamiera. Spogląda z przerażeniem na Savannah, potem na zegar. Zdradzieckie, plastikowe ramiona wskazują 7:40. Marti zrywa się z krzesła z zamiarem zgarnięcia notatek i szybkiego sprintu na zajęcia, ale dłoń koleżanki na ramieniu zatrzymuje ją w miejscu.

— Nigdzie się nie wybierasz — oświadczyła swoim najlepszym i najbardziej nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosem Savannah. — Rozmawiałam z trenerką i doktorem Altmanem. Dzisiaj zostajesz, jesz porządne trzy posiłki i wreszcie idziesz spać. Zwalniam cię z treningu.

Marti prycha.

— Cudownie, że dajesz mi swoje błogosławieństwo, ale wątpię, by twoje słowo przebijało to Juliana.

Savannah zabiera jej notatki i uśmiecha się promiennie. Marti zawsze czuje się lepiej, gdy widzi ten uśmiech. Choć wie, że dużo w Savannah jest na pokaz, zawsze wydaje jej się, że przynajmniej jedna osoba ma nad wszystkim kontrolę.

— Zadzwoniłam już do twojego partnera — oświadcza i Marti stara się nie skrzywić na słowo „partner”. — Ustaliliśmy wspólną wersję wydarzeń.

— Ale moja praca…

— Morgan obiecał, że sam ją przedstawi — przerywa Savannah. — Czyż to nie cudowne?

Marti chce się nie zgodzić. Ale w tym samym momencie Frankie przynosi jej talerz swoich słynnych serowych omletów i Marti ogłasza kapitulację.

3\. _(Lecz ty jedna mnie poznasz niezłomnie)_

Oficjalnie miał to być spokojny wieczór nad książkami. Półprawdą było, że Marti chciała się odwdzięczyć za ratowanie tyłka u Juliana i — nieoficjalnie, ale jak prawdziwie! — za nic w świecie nie chciała tego robić w pobliżu swojej matki. Spotkanie z Pepperem nie miało być jednak przyjemne, nie miało się kończyć na podłodze jego dużego mieszkania (które wynajmował sam, a rodzice za to płacili, burżuj jeden) z otwartą butelką wina z własnej winnicy, a już na pewno nie miało zawierać żadnych zwierzeń i uzewnętrzniania swoich problemów osobistych ani dobrej zabawy tym bardziej.

Konkurowali ze sobą na zajęciach, nie powinni więc dobrze się ze sobą bawić. Poza tym, Marti go nawet nie lubiła.

— Nazwij mnie ignorantem, ale ja naprawdę nic w tym nie widzę.

— Ignorant to złe słowo. Spróbowałbym z „nieczułą idiotką”, to lepiej oddaje sytuację.

Marti prycha. Odstawia kieliszek na dywan — jest czerwony, więc ewentualnych plam nawet nie będzie widać, prawda? — bierze pudełko, które leży na jej kolanach i rzuca za siebie, na skórzaną kanapę. Nie trafia i metalowe pudełko ląduje na parkiecie za kanapą. Morgan wygląda na przerażonego. Zrywa się z podłogi i podbiega do kanapy, podnosi pudełko i uważnie je ogląda. Oględziny musiały wypaść dobrze, żadnych rys czy zadrapań, bo szybko się rozluźnia. 

— Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to jest wydanie kolekcjonerskie? Z własnoręcznym autografem Nimoya? Tkwiłem w kolejce cztery godziny, aby to zdobyć.

— Nadal nie wiem, co w tym takiego niezwykłego.

Morgan kręci z politowaniem głową. Siada na podłodze obok Marti, dolewa do jej kieliszka wina i sięga po pilot od gigantycznej plazmy. Po chwili remasterowany, ale wciąż plastikowy model statku ponownie krąży wokół plastikowej planety.

— To nie ma sensu — stwierdza Marti.

— Nie musi, to się ogląda dla _sztuki_. Boże, twoja znajomość popkultury jest poniżej poziomu krytyki.

— Widziałam „Gwiezdne Wojny” — broni się Marti. — I wiem, kim jest Picard. Moja mama się w nim kochała.

Morgan dolewa jej jeszcze trochę wina. Marti zarywa kolejną noc, ale tym razem spędza ją wyjątkowo mało produktywnie. Wprawdzie dowiaduje się, jak wygląda wolkańskie powitanie, czym jest fanfiction, slash i Mary Sue, i dlaczego właśnie Star Trek to zapoczątkował, ale wątpi, by ta wiedza jej się przydała.

Nie mówiąc już o tym, że niektórych rzeczy nawet nie chciała wiedzieć.

4\. _(Z raną w piersi, zmieniony ogromnie)_

— _Przepraszam._

— Przepraszam? Oblałam. Ten. Test. Oblałam, bo zapomniałeś powiedzieć mi, że Parish go zrobi.

— _Marti, przepraszam._

— Jasne. Mogłam się uczyć, a zamiast tego spędziłam cały wieczór z tobą. Ja cię nawet nie lubię.

— _Głupio wyszło._

— Pewnie, przykro ci. Jeszcze bardziej przykro będzie ci, jak Parish wyrzuci mnie ze swojego małego projektu i zostaniesz sam, wspaniały i niezastąpiony.

— _Zaczynam czuć się jak Q._

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Twoje hobby jest chore. A ten serial… Absolutnie do chrzanu.

5\. _(Burz zapragnął, co chłodem go zwarzą!)_

— Przeprosił.

— Przeprosiny nie wystarczą, Dan. Mogłam za to wylecieć z drużyny Parisha. Nie chcę wylecieć z drużyny Parisha. Lubię drużynę Parisha.

— A Peppera nie.

Marti kręci głową. Dan przewraca oczyma, ale nic nie mówi, jedynie stawia Marti kolejne piwo.

— I dlatego tak się przejmujesz.

Marti unosi brwi.

— Wcale się nie przejmuję. Ja go naprawdę nie lubię.

— A Lewis jest miłością twego życia, światłem dla twojego mroku, promyczkiem szczęścia…

— Skończ.

Dan przysuwa się bliżej i obejmuje przyjaciółkę ramieniem.

— Tylko mówię. Przeciwieństwa się przyciągają, macie dużo wspólnego, a Lewis tulił się dzisiaj do Wrednej Zdziry.

Marti kładzie dłoń na ręce Dana, która swobodnie zwisa z jej ramienia.

— To, co powiedziałeś — mówi — nie ma żadnego sensu.

6\. _(Przyjdę jutro, choć nie znam godziny...)_

Morgan nie ukrywa zdziwienia na jej widok. Marti podnosi do góry płócienną torbę, w której obijają się o siebie butelki.

— Przyniosłam piwo — mówi.

Morgan gestem zaprasza ją do środka. Marti natychmiast idzie do salonu i kładzie torbę na kanapie. Morgan wchodzi za nią; opiera się o ścianę i zakłada ręce na piersiach, patrzy na nią wyczekująco. 

— Myślałem, że jesteś obrażona.

— Jestem — odpowiada — ale musimy też razem pracować. Nadal jesteśmy drużyną Parisha.

Zdejmuje plecak i również stawia na kanapie. Z środka wyciąga teczkę z dokumentami, które Julian kazał jej przygotować. Po chwili zauważa, że Morgan wpatruje się w jej przedramię.

— Savannah to napisała. — Pociera słowo „odwaga”, wypisane czarnym markerem. — Twierdzi, że mam jej za mało.

Morgan odrywa się od ściany.

— Pójdę po moje materiały — mówi.

— Pepper.

Morgan zatrzymuje się i powoli obraca twarzą do Marti. Dziewczyna zaczyna ponownie grzebać w plecaku; po chwili wyciąga połamane pudełko z logiem wypożyczalni DVD. Podaje je Morganowi, który otwiera je i mruga z niedowierzaniem.

— Zacznijmy jeszcze raz — proponuje Marti, gdy Morgan wyciąga płytę z tą nową wersją „Star Treka”. — I gwoli ścisłości, nadal cię nie lubię.

Morgan się uśmiecha. Ma naprawdę ładny uśmiech.


End file.
